How to Play
Welcome to the Force of Will trading card game! This page details the basic how-to, turn-by-turn explanation of the game, as well as details how to use different type of cards. Starting the Game *Place the Ruler card, Main Deck and Magic Stone Deck onto their respective places. *Draw 5 cards from the Main Deck. **You may mulligan away and replace any amount of cards that you don't wish to keep in your Hand and put them on the bottom of your Main Deck and draw the same amount of cards from your Main Deck. *Set both Player's Life Points to 4000. *Flip a coin to determine who plays first. (The winner of the flip decides.) Valhalla Rules *Draw 4 cards from your Main Deck and place them face down in the Life Break Area. Objectives of the Game *Lower the opponent players life from 4000 to 0. **In the case of both players reaching 0 Life Points simultaneously or have the same amount of Life Points when time is called, the following Tiebreaker rules apply : ***The player with the most cards left in the Life Break area wins. If it is still tied, ***The player with the most cards left in the Main Deck wins. ***If both conditions are tied, then the game is considered to be a Draw. *You also win if the opponent Player can't draw a card for the compulsory draw in the Draw Phase. Phases of the Game Draw Phase In this phase, Players Draw a card from their Main Deck. *The starting player skips his first Draw Phase. *Abilities that trigger at the start of the Draw Phase activate. *Draw a card from your Main Deck. (The Starting Player skips this step.) *Abilities that trigger at the end of the Draw Phase activate. Recovery Phase In this phase, the Turn Player Recovers their previously used cards that are in Rest position. *All unused Wills are destroyed. *Abilities that trigger at the start of the Recovery Phase activate. *Recover Magic Stones, Ruler, and Resonators that are in Rest position. *Abilities that trigger at the end of the Recovery Phase activate. Main Phase In this phase, Players may do Player Action, such as summoning Resonator, casting Spell, or adding Magic Stone. This is the list of Player Action the turn player may do during Main Phase: * Summon a Resonator card * Cast an Addition card * Cast a Spell:Chant card *Play Abilities. *Play a card in your Chant-Standby area. *Do Judgement. (Pay the J-Condition of the Ruler and then flip it to J-Ruler side.) *Call a stone. Call is an action that Rests a Ruler or J-Ruler to draw a card from the Magic Stone Deck and placing it onto the Magic Stone Area. *Initiate Battle (This will be explained later.) *Perform Lifebreak >> Only in Valhalla rule *Pass >> Proceed to End Phase. End Phase *Abilities that trigger at the end of the turn activate. *All damage received to creatures during this turn is removed. *All Abilities or effects that last until the end of turn, end. *All unused Wills are destroyed. *If the Turn Player has more than 7 cards in their Hand, he/she must discard down to 7 cards. *The game then proceeds to the Next Player's turn. Initiating Battle * Turn Player may Initiate battle with his/her J/Resonator he/she control. * Battle happens during Main Phase, while the Player has priority, and Chase Area is empty. * To do battle, perform the following step in order. Beginning of Battle Step *A player declares the start of a Battle step. *"At the beginning of Battle step" conditions are triggered. Attack Declaration Step *"At the beginning of Declare Attack step" conditions are triggered. *The Attacking Player decides his/her Recovered Resonator or J-Ruler that will be attacking, and the target of its attack. The attack target is either: (1) The Defending Player; and (2) The Defending Player's Resonator or J-Ruler that are in Rest Position. *The attack target must be legal, or the attack will be forfeited. *To attack, rest the attacking Resonator or J-Ruler. *The turn player may repeat this step as long as they control a Recovered J/Resonator. Block Declaration Step *"At the beginning of Declare Block step" conditions are triggered. *The Defending Player may choose to block using a Resonator or J-Ruler in Recover position. Place the cards that block the attack in Rest Position. *If the attacking Resonator or J-Ruler is successfully Blocked, then the Attacker will be forced to do Battle with the Blocker. **Instant Spells may be cast if conditions are met. **Chant Spells may be cast if conditions are met. Battle Resolvement Step *Attacking Resonator or J-Ruler and Blocking Resonator or J-Ruler are confirmed. *If the target is an opposing Player and he/she doesn't block (Direct Attack): **Abilities that trigger when attacking an opposing Player activate. **Abilities that trigger when receiving a Direct Attack activate. **Life Points of the opposing Player are decreased by the ATK of the attacking Resonator or J-Ruler. *If the target is an opposing Resonator or J-Ruler, or if the defending player blocks: **If the attacking J/Resonator has Strike, it deals damage equal to its ATK to the target's DEF first. If not, proceed to the clause below. **Both the attacking and defending J/Resonator deal damage equal to their ATK to their opposing DEF.'' This happens simultaneously.'' **Abilities that trigger when dealing damage activate. **Abilities that trigger when damage is dealt activate. **Resonators that have 0 DEF or less are destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. When a J-Rulers that has 0 DEF or less is destroyed, it doesn't go to the graveyard, and is sent back to the Ruler Area, keeping the J-Ruler side up. The J-Ruler then loses all its abilities and its ATK and DEF. (However, you still may rest it and calling Magic Stones.) **Abilities that trigger when a Resonator is sent to the Graveyard or a J-Ruler is sent to the Ruler Area activate. End of Battle Step *Abilities that trigger at the end of a Battle step activate. *The Turn Player may then do another Player Action. Sources *Official Website guide **Comprehensive Rules: 5.11 **Tournament Policy **Specific Floor Rules **Penalty Guidelines **How to Play rule sheet Category:Gameplay